Woven-wire belts have been driven using a sprocket drive chain attached to each lateral edge of such a belt. And rolls with narrow pin-like protrusions have also been devised for driving a woven-wire belt. In the latter roll drive practice, uniformly-sized pin-like protrusions were often positioned in circumferential bands near each lateral edge of a roll.